CHB karakoke
by swaggcatt
Summary: The Gods host a 'fun day' for all the campers. Thalico, percabeth, groviper,tratie,.I don't own PJO or any songs used in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

"All head counsulers to the big house in 10 minutes. I have an important message from the Gods." Chiron annouced over his bullhorn. I heard Drew yell " but thats barely enough time to do my make up!". I laughed. I threw on my black converse and walked to the big house.

"The Gods have issued a 'fun day' for all the campers. Which includes karakoke, truth or dare and a water balloon fight. All campers must attend all the three activities." Chiron explained as we sat around our sad excuse for a table. "But chiron. I dont play truth or dare and I dont sing and I DEFFINATLY don't have stupid little water balloon fights." Clarisse complained. "Clarisse. At least try to have a little fun." Silena said with a pleading look on her face."Fine." . "Ok everyone. The fun day is tomorrow. The Gods will be visiting to watch you children sing and with that last note. Meeting objurned."Chiron walked out.

As soon as I was outside I was playfully punched by Nico. "Hey Thals. What song are you singing tomorrow?". "Well i was thinking and i'm gonna sing I caught myself by Paramore." I told him. "Cool. Mines a surprise." He said. "Fine. Let's go find Annabeth and Percy. They looked almost nauesous in there." I said. After about twenty minutes of walking through the woods and towards the beach we found them. They were sitting on Zeus' fist just talking. So we decided to spy on them. They were talking about how much me and Nico would make a good couple. Me and Nico both looked at each other and turned as red as a tomatoe. We immediately stood up and marched over to them and Nico smacked Percy upside the head and i shook Annabeth by her shoulder's. "Are you insane!" We both yelled right at their faces and with that we grabbed the collars of their shirts and dragged them to the lake. "Have a nice dip" I said as I popped the 'p' . And threw Annabeth in and Nico did the same with Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Grover's POV

I was shaking as I walked towards the stage. Everyone was cheering me on but I still didn't want to go on. "Grover, son , we're waiting."chiron said. I hesitently walked up the steps to the highest point of the stage and took the mic from chiron. "Ummm I'll be singing Falling in by Lifehouse."

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_

_**I can't wait to tomorrow**_

_**This feeling has swallowed me whole**_

_**And know that I've lost control**_

_**This heart that I've followed**_

_**Has left me so hollow**_

_**That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_

_**That we're falling in**_

_**I would never do you wrong**_

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_

_**I'm standing in your driveway**_

_**It's midnight and I'm sideways**_

_**I have to find out if you feel the same**_

_**Won't be easy, have my doubts too**_

_**But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete**_

_**Yeah you feel like home, home to me**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_

_**That we're falling in**_

_**I would never do you wrong**_

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_

_**Baby, that we're falling in, falling in**_

_**All those nights I stayed away**_

_**Thinking of all the ways to make you mine**_

_**All of those smiles will never fade**_

_**Never run out of ways to blow my mind**_

_**Everytime I see your face**_

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_

_**That we're falling in**_

_**I would never do you wrong**_

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_

_**Don't be scared, it's only love**_

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_

I bowed and everyone cheered. I saw Juniper stand in the center of the crowd and she was just staring at me, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Now it was my turn. I grabbed the mic from Grover. " You were awesome G-man." I told him. "Thanks. Good luck." "Ummm hey everyone. I'll be singing Ours by The Bravery. so here it goes." I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_**After tonight**_

_**Who knows where we'll be tomorrow**_

_**What if we're never here again?**_

_**After tonight**_

_**This will be a lifetime ago**_

_**So let's stay up until the sky bleeds red**_

_**And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hands**_

_**I'd stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless**_

_**Gone like a dream**_

_**That I have just awoken from**_

_**Fading away, just out of reach**_

_**And we are here**_

_**But I already miss you**_

_**Even as you're lying next to me**_

_**We're stop, stop, stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hands**_

_**I'd stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless**_

_**We're stop, stop, stop the world from moving**_

_**Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning**_

_**Stop this night from fading away, fading away**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**If I could hold this moment in my hands**_

_**I'd stop the world from moving**_

_**I'd stop the clocks from turning**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**Inside a frozen memory of us**_

_**And we are motionless, motionless**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

_**This time is ours**_

I opened my eyes to the whole camp going crazy. Even Clarisse was cheering! I saw my dad Posieden leaning on a old oak tree, clapping. "Thank you" I said into the mic and handed it back to Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia's POV

Now it was my turn. I quickly ran to Annabeth. " Annabeth! I'm nervous!" I scream whispered to her. " Just picture the audience as Kronos in his underpants." I shivered. With that I walked away. Soon enough I found myself on stage. So I did it. I sung my heart out. Looking directly at Nico the whole time.

_**Down to you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**Of you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No, I don't know what I want**_

_**You got it, you got it, some kind of magic**_

_**Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless**_

_**I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in**_

_**With God as my witness**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**Of you**_

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**_

_**But I don't know what I want**_

_**No, I don't know what I want!**_

_**Don't know what I want**_

_**But I know it's not you**_

_**Keep pushing and pulling me down**_

_**When I know in my heart it's not you**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought**_

_**Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself**_

_**From saying something that I should've never thought of you**_

_**I knew**_

_**I know in my heart it's not you, I knew**_

_**But now I know what I want, I want, I want**_

_**Oh no, I've should have never thought!**_

Nico just stared at me. Wide eyed. Like a wack job. I slowly gave Chiron the mic and as I was walking off stage I winked at Nico. Good thing Annabeth was next and not him. Gods I love that boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I walked towards the stage. "Chiron. I'm kinda nervous." I said to him. " Annabeth. Just sing like nobodys watching." Chiron said. And with that I took the mic. " I'll be singing Fearless by Taylor Swift" all the girls from the Aphrodite cabin went "awwwwwwww". " So here it goes" I said then sung my heart out.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot, yeah**_

_**We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absent-mindedly makin' me want you**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road**_

_**In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here**_

_**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me**_

_**In this moment, now capture it, remember it**_

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**Well, you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake, I'm not usually this way**_

_**But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

_**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'**_

_**It's fearless**_

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**_

_**In a storm in my best dress, fearless**_

I looked directly at Percy. He smiled and made an 'XOXO' with his fingers. I gave Chiron the mic and ran down the stairs into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis' POV

I walked hand in hand with Katie onto the stage. Katie took the mic and screamed "WHO WANTS SOME FRIGGIN MUSIC!" i took the mic from Katie. "umm well me and katie are singing Like a G6 by Far East Movement F.T. Dev and the Cataracs." i annouced. And with that katie took the mic and started.

(italics=katie, bold=travis)

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 _

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

**Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet **

**Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal **

**Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild **

**Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop **

**Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop **

**(808) Hell Yeaa **

**Drink it up, drink-drink it up, **

**When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk **

**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk **

**When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk **

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 _

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

**Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz **

**Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib **

**This is how we live, every single night **

**Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly **

**(808) Hell Yeaa **

**Drink it up, drink-drink it up, **

**When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk **

**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk **

**When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk **

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 _

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up **

**Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up **

**(You can't Touch this) **

**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up **

**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up **

**(You can't Touch this) **

**Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up **

**Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up **

**Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up **

**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up **

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 _

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 _

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Katie's POV

We did awesome! travis pulled me into a hug then a kiss. chiron cleared his throat and we moved away from each other. i bet were gunna with this whole karakoke competion thing!


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia's POV

I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Travis and Katie sung Like a G6. Katie sounded like selena gomez so it didn't really go with the song. And Travis. He sounded like a mixture of B.O.B and Bruno Mars. It was entertaining though. So next was Nico. I wonder why he wouldn't tell me what he's singing? He's probably got a girlfriend and he's gunna sing about her. But wouldn't he have told me already? Hmmm. Guess I'll have to figure out.

Nico's POV

I wonder where Thalia ran off to. She probably went to her usual spot. Hmmm. I wonder why? I wonder if she's there with another guy. I'll have to go check.

(12 minutes later)

There she is. In her usual spot. " Hey Thals." "Hey Di Angelo." " Remind me again why this is you favorite spot?" she was sitting against the pine tree with Peleus the guard dragon. " This is where I saved Annabeth and Lukes lives and where Annabeth , Percy, Grover and Tyson brought me back to human form and also where I first met all my best friends." She got up and hugged me. " Thank you for being there for me." She said as she pulled away. I was blushing crazily and I think she noticed. She tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. She laughed and blushed crazily.

" You have the cutest laugh." I said. She looked at me like I had three eyes. " Did I just say that out loud?" I asked her. " Yep. And thanks. Kind of. I don't like cute. But it works." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico's POV

I took the mic from Katie and said "Wow Katie. You can sing! You didn't even use auto-tunes!". She looked/glared at me. " Your surprised?" She about five minutes of me and Katie arguing over whos a better singer Travis dragged Katie off stage by her ankles. " I'll be singing Never gunna be alone by Nickelback." I said. Then sung with all my heart and mind.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**_

_**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall...**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**_

_**'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You've gotta live every single day,**_

_**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Don't let it slip away,**_

_**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**_

_**Every single day,**_

_**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**_

_**Tomorrow never comes...**_

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

_**You're never gonna be alone**_

_**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**_

_**I won't let you fall.**_

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**_

_**We're gonna see the world out,**_

_**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

_**I'm gonna be there always,**_

_**I won't be missing one more day,**_

_**I'm gonna be there always,**_

_**I won't be missing one more day**_.

When the music stopped I swear I heard peoples jaws drop to the ground. Then I heard cheering so loud it could brake your eardrums. I was staring at Thalia and she seemed to notice and started blushing. I did a crowd dive and made the campers drop me right in front of Thalia. She quickly turned her head. I stuck out my index finger and placed it under her chin and turned her head so she was facing me. There was a smile creeping on her lips that she knew she couldn't hide. I starred into those striking blue eyes and kissed her passionately. I was surprised she kissed back.


	9. Chapter 9

Grover's POV

It was Juniper's turn for karakoke. She took the mic from Nico. She look Taylor Swift on the Covergirl active naturals commercail. She was wearing the most flattering green, flowing dress. " Hi everyone! I'll be singing Clumsy by Fergie." Then she gave the mic to Apollo , who had come on stage with her. and he started singing.

( italics Apollo, bold Juniper)

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

**First time that I saw your eyes**

**Boy, you looked right through me**

**Play it cool but I knew you knew**

**That cupid hit me**

**You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love**

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you**

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

**Can't breath when you touch me, see**

**Butterflies so crazy**

**Whoa now, think I'm goin' down**

**Friends don't know what's with me**

**You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love**

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you**

_She can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

**You know this ain't the first time**

**This has happened to me, this love sick thing**

**I like serious relationships**

**And a girl like me don't stay single for long**

**'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up**

**My world is crushed and I'm all alone**

**The love bug crawls right back up**

**And bites me and I'm back**

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

_Can't help it_

**You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love**

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love**

**You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'**

**Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you**

**So in love with you, so in love with you**

She sang like an angel. So natural. She smiled a smile big enough to fill a face the size of earth. She called me up to the stage and i ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around. she was laughing hysterically. She quickly gave the mic to chiron and we ran off stage hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Silena's POV

I walked onto stage and sat down at the piano.

**Flashback...**

_"Oh my gods! Charlie! You built me a piano!"_

_"Well you told me how much you liked playing, so along came the piano."_

_"I love it!"_

**End of flashback...**

I placed my fingers on the keys and started playing.

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

_**My love, you have found peace**_

_**You were searching for release**_

_**You gave it all into the call**_

_**You took a chance and**_

_**You took the fall for us**_

_**You came thoughtfully**_

_**Loved me faithfully**_

_**You taught me honor**_

_**You did it for me**_

_**Tonight you will sleep for good**_

_**You will wait for me, my love**_

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all**_

_**You gave all you had**_

_**And now I am home**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

_**My love, look what you can do**_

_**I am mending, I'll be with you**_

_**You took my hand and added a plan**_

_**You gave me your heart**_

_**I asked you to dance with me**_

_**You loved honestly**_

_**Did what you could release**_

_**Ah, ooh**_

_**I know you're pleased to go**_

_**I won't relieve this love**_

_**Now I am strong, you gave me all**_

_**You gave all you had**_

_**And now I am home**_

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Beat inside me, I'll be with you**_

I took my finger off the keys and stood up, turned toward the crowd and bowed. All I heard after I bowed was cheering and guys screaming " I LOVE YOU SILENA!" I was so surprised. I had only practiced the song once and yet I got the most wonderful applause. But that didn't change why I picked the song.

I suddenly realized I was balling my eyes out. I had no idea how much I missed Charlie. He died for the sake of me and the camp. He was a true hero and I'm proud of him for that. I took the microphone from Chiron and said " Could we all have a moment of silence to remember our hero, Charles Beckondorf." Chiron nodded in approval.

After the twenty seconds of silence Chiron annouced " Up next for our karakoke competion is Connor Stoll and Pollux singing Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf f.t Lil Wayne."


	11. Chapter 11

Connor's POV

I walked on stage with Pollux at my side. Pollux handed me the the mic and I stared at it. I wonder if we could top Travis and Katie's performance. Well. I guess I'll figure that out later when everybody votes. "We kinda changed our song to I made it by Kevin Rudolf F.T Jay Sean, Birdman and Lil wayne. And also singing with us will be Micheal Yew and Jake Mason." .I looked at the DJ and nodded and the beat started.

(italics Pollux, bold Connor,bold italics Micheal, underlined Jake, bold underlined ALL)

_**Yeah**_

_**Cash money heroes**_

_**Private jets**_

_**Polish, fly!**_

**I look up to the sky**

**and now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it, I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**Known from the city where no one believed in me**

**But I never gave up the fight.**

**Yeah, but now I'm on top.**

**I told you to let it rock (Rock!)**

**Now the money's fallin' from the sky-y-y-y-y**

**I made it.**

**I look up to the sky**

**and now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it, I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

_**Yeah**_

_**YM**_

_**CMB baby**_

_**Birdman**_

_**Swagged out**_

_**100**_

_**Rooftop, hella choppa burning smoke**_

_**Louis bag stay strapped wit' a priceless glow**_

_**High life, flippin' and gettin'some more.**_

_**Paradise, the luxury marble floor**_

_**When I hit, hit me full of that cash**_

_**More money than I seen in a garbage can**_

_**On Stunna Island, money and the power**_

_**That's how we do it, make it rain make it shower**_

_**Top floor, big timer doin' big things**_

_**Over city views bought shawty new Range**_

_**Flip another 100, poppin' throwin' hundreds**_

_**In a new Bently, uptown stunna!**_

**I look up to the sky (to the sky!)**

**and now the world is mine (the world is mine!)**

**I've known it all my life (all my life)**

**I made it, I made it! **

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**OOOOH I made it**

**i made it**

**i made it**

**i made it**

**I-I-I made it**

_Yo, ay, ay, ay, listen_

_See I don't live for glamour, and I don't care for fame_

_I'm in this for the love of the game_

_Funny how things can change_

_They didn't believe in me then _

_Now callin' my na-ame_

_Now look who cashed in_

_They didn't wanna know me back then_

_But ever since I done gone platinum_

_Everything turned around_

_And now the sky is falling downnnnnn_

**I look up to the sky (down now)**

**and now the world is mine (mine)**

**I've known it all my life (oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

**I made it, I made it! (i made it)**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt (oh ho)**

**I made it, I made it!**

Came from the gutter, lookin' like my motha

Made it to the goal line, straight out the huddle

Cash Money goldmine, Weezy stay loyal

Boy we gettin' money like we just found oil

Uh and that's word to my red flag

I live first and leave the bull s**t dead last

I lay it down so hard I got a bedrash

And i just tell 'em to loaf it when the bread pass

Starin' at you from the top of the game man

I might drop the world if I change hands

Uh, it feel good to be here 

Weezy in the building got this b***h rebuilt

Young Money

**I look up to the sky**

**and now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it, I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**i look up to the skyyy!**

**i made it!**

**Ooo!**

**i made it**

**I made it**

**I-I-I made it**

**i made it**

**i made it**

**i made it**

**Yes I did**

**Yes I did**

**Yes I did**

**Yes I did**

**Yes I did**

**I-I-I made it**

Jake's POV

We were all breathing pretty heavily when we finished. ALOT of girls were screaming things like " I love you!" or "marry me!" We had a all did a crowd dive and eventually they put us down in the middle of the crowd where we were ambushed by girls from the Aphrodite cabin. It was paradise!


	12. Chapter 12

Clarisse's POV

I walked up the steps and grabbed the mic from chiron and said " Okay let's get this over with. I'm singing Miracle by Paramore" into the mic. The music started and I started singing.

**I've gone for too long**

**Living like I'm not alive**

**So I'm going to start over tonight**

**Beginning with you and I**

**When this memory fades**

**I'm gonna make sure it's replaced**

**With chances taken, hope embraced**

**And have I told you?**

**I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle**

**And I'm not leaving**

**I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle**

**When it might save you**

**We've learned to run from**

**Anything uncomfortable**

**We've tied our pain below**

**And no one ever has to know**

**That inside we're broken**

**I try to patch things up again**

**To count my tears and kill these fears**

**But have I told you, have I?**

**I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle**

**And I'm not leaving**

**I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle**

**When it might save you**

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes**

**Oh why?**

**We'll get it right this time**

**Let's leave this all behind**

**Oh why?**

**We'll get it right this time**

**It's not faith if you're using your eyes**

**Oh why?**

**Now I've gone for too long**

**Living like I'm not alive**

**So I'm going to start over tonight**

**Beginning with you and I**

**I don't want to run from**

**Anything uncomfortable**

**I just want, no**

**I just need this pain to end right here**

**I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle**

**And I'm not leaving**

**I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle**

**'Cause it might save you**

**Yeah, it might save you**

**Oh, it might save you**

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes**

**If you use your eyes**

**If you use your eyes**

I gave Chiron the mic and walked off stage slowly. All my friends came and gave me a fist pound.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris' POV

I had decided to ask Jake to build me a separate stage yesterday so i walked up onto my stage. I walked over to the stool, sat down, picked up my guitar and started playing.

_**Times are hard **_

_**Times have changed **_

_**Don't you say **_

_**But I keep holding on to you **_

_**It's hard to keep the faith alive day to day **_

_**Leaning on the strength I've found in you **_

_**You're the hope of all the Earth **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my strength **_

_**You're everything **_

_**Everything I need **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my life **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**Far beyond what I can see or comprehend **_

_**Etching your eternity in me **_

_**Nations stream and angels sing, "Jesus reigns" **_

_**And every knee bows down **_

_**You're the hope of all the Earth **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my strength **_

_**You're everything **_

_**Everything I need **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my life **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my hope **_

Clarisse just stared at me like she was confused. i ran over to her. "Why are you scrunching your nose?" i asked her. " Because. I'm confused why I would be your 'hope' or 'life'."

_**Carry on and I sing of how **_

_**You love and I love you now **_

_**All the times that I start to sink **_

_**You come and you rescue me **_

_**You are my hope **_

_**You are my hope **_


	14. Chapter 14

Drew's POV

I was on in ten minutes. My dress was to small and my heels hurt me so, i just borrowed some of lucy's clothes. which weren't really my style but they fit. I picked out a hoodie by the brand Element, a T-shirt that said 'damn! i'm hot!', some black skinny jeans and big sneakers that said 'osiris' on the tongue. I had to hurry with my make up so I just put on some black and purple sparkly mascara and some peach flavored Lip smackers and ran out the door. As i was running to the stage they Apollo the DJ annouced my name and the song. " Next up we have Drew singing Superman by Auburn." All the guys cheered. The girls just rolled their eyes. Bitchs. I grabbed the mic and the beat started. just outta the corner of my eye i could see Apollo getting ' freak ay' by the DJ stand. i started singing.

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman your a big ass**_

_**Boy, you ain't no big boss**_

_**Who you think, you Rick Ross?**_

_**Swear that you's a thug**_

_**But your favorite song is "Lip Gloss"**_

_**Posted at the bus stop**_

_**Actin' like you so hot**_

_**Swear you make it rain**_

_**But I still ain't seen one drop**_

_**You can't be the wonders, homie this ain't the Matrix**_

_**It'd be better for us if you just stick to the basics**_

_**You got a forty cent paycheck**_

_**You can't afford Payless**_

_**You talkin' so big**_

_**But it's better if you say less**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**Sorry but you have no game **_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**You got a better chance with Lois Lane**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**You need to get back, man**_

_**You're not really that bad!**_

_**Givin' you the scoop, dawg**_

_**You're not really Snoop Dogg**_

_**Oh, I think they like me**_

_**That's highly unlikely**_

_**He say he got some groupies**_

_**Ridin' in that hooptie?**_

_**It's 2008**_

_**And you're still Chicken Noodle Soup-ing**_

_**Party like a rockstar**_

_**But you ain't made the pop charts**_

_**You're thinkin' that you're so hard**_

_**Sweeter than a pop tart**_

_**Thinkin' that you're Underdog**_

_**You makin' me me wonder, dawg**_

_**Swoll up in the chest**_

_**Yo, I think you need a Wonderbra**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**I can tell just by your face **_

_**Find More lyrics at **__**.com**___

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**You have no friends on Myspace**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**You need to get back, man**_

_**You're not really that bad!**_

_**I want you to know that real superheros can fly**_

_**And you so dumb you keep on wonderin' who'd be willin' to try**_

_**Livin' in yo mama's basement still collectin' the comics**_

_**No money in the bank**_

_**You must've skipped economics**_

_**And every time you see me**_

_**You always be on me**_

_**But as soon as I reject you**_

_**You go runnin' to Mommy**_

_**If we was arch-rivals**_

_**I'd win the fight**_

_**Think you so bad, but boy**_

_**I'm your kryptonite**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**Homie, and what's with that cape **_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la**_

_**Homie, ain't those you mama's drapes?**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**You need to get back, man**_

_**You're not really that bad!**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Oh, he think he Superman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, he think he Spiderman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**Now, you think you Batman**_

_**You need to get back, man**_

_**You're not really that bad!**_

After the beat stopped all I heard was cheering. I was good. Obviously. I winked and blew kisses at all the hot guys then strutted off stage.


	15. Chapter 15

Will 's POV

Lucy was awesome! Thats one of best versions of that song I've ever heard. I grabbed the mic from Chiron and made sure my shirt wasn't on backwards. "Hi everyone. How you guys doing?" everyone cheered. " Good. I'll be singing The middle by Jimmy Eats World." Everyone cheered again. " So here it goes" and I started playing my guitar and started to sing.

_**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**_

_**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.**_

_**Just try your best, try everything you can.**_

_**And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.**_

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

_**Hey, you know they're all the same.**_

_**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.**_

_**Live right now.**_

_**Yeah, just be yourself.**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.**_

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

_**Hey, don't write yourself off yet.**_

_**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.**_

_**Just do your best, do everything you can.**_

_**And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.**_

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.**_

_**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

Everybody was cheering when I finally finished the song. I pumped my guitar to the sky. " Thank you!" I screamed into the mic, shoved the mic into Chiron's chest, dropped my guitar and did a crowd dive. That's what I call paradise.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy's POV

Grrrrr. I hate Drew. Seriously " Now you think you superman...". What a stupid song! My song that I'm singing is inspiring and makes you happy. I almost jumped up the steps to the stage. I had the biggest smile on my face that no one could erase."Hey everyone! I'm singing Do you believe by Aly & Aj .I took the mic and started singing with all my might.

_**Do you believe in magic?**_

_**In a young girls heart**_

_**How the music can free her**_

_**whenever it starts**_

_**And it's magic**_

_**if the music is groovy**_

_**It makes you feel happy like an old time movie**_

_**I'll tell ya about the magic**_

_**It'll free your soul**_

_**but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll**_

_**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose**_

_**If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues**_

_**Just go and listen**_

_**It'll start with a smile**_

_**It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try**_

_**Your feet start tapping**_

_**And you can't seem to find**_

_**How you got there**_

_**So just blow your mind**_

_**If you believe in magic**_

_**Come along with me**_

_**We'll dance until morning, just you and me**_

_**and maybe, if the music is right**_

_**I'll meet ya tomorrow**_

_**so late at night**_

_**We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see**_

_**all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah**_

_**Do you belive in magic? Yeah.**_

_**Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul**_

_**believe in the magic of rock n roll**_

_**Believe in the magic that can set you free**_

_**Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic**_

_**Do you believe like I believe?**_

_**Do you believe in magic?**_

When I stopped singing I was so pumped. Singing is what I do best. Well other than picking out clothes and doing make up. I gave Chiron the mic and pranced off stage.


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

I walked over to where percy was leaning on a oak tree watching Apollo break dancing on stage and laugh because he kept on pulling muscles. " Hey , Seaweedbrain." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. " Hi Wisegirl." He replied while trying not to laugh at Apollo. " Sick moves Apollo's got , hey? " he said. I giggled all girly like the Aphrodite girls and then blushed. Percy had a smile creeping on his lips. We both cracked up and fell to the ground.

We were walking to Annabeths cabin when we spotted Nico and Thals sitting together by Thals pine. " Should we just ignore them or should we spy on them?" i asked. " spy on them. It'll be way more entertaining." percy said.

we were laying down on hill were Nico and Thals couldn't see me and perce. " hey" i whispered to percy. " what? oooo annabeth look they're leaning in!" percy scream/whispered to me. " oo look now there closing their eyes!" i scream/whispered back. Then it happened. they closed the space inbetween their lips. me. being the stupid blonde i am. screamed " eeee". percy looked over at me with a face that i'm pretty sure meant " are you crazy! now thalias gonna kill us!". We ran as fast as we could away before Thalia even got up to kill us Nico had grabbed her hand and told her to stay and that they'll kill us later but Thalia still ended up trying to strike us with lightning.


	18. Authors note! Must read!

**OK GUYS THIS IS A MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IM CHANGING MY NAME TO XxKarma'sKrazyKissxX. **

**OK! THATS IT!**


	19. Chapter 19

Heyy guys, I know you're going to hate me for this but I'm discontinuing this story. :( I have no ideas! If someone would like to continue it that would be amazing and I would be totally grateful. Just PM me the chapter and maybe I'll upload. How's about we have a contest. Best chapter entry wins! :)


End file.
